There is no escape!
by RaddllereuxLSD
Summary: An ordinary girl that lives with her brother peaceful life, will meet a boy... but after this, her life will never be that peaceful like before his name is Dean Winchester, but not the normal...the demon one who want her death like the death of others! Is she strong to change his fate and turn him into a normal human again? Read to know...
1. Chapter 1

(Dean's point of view)

She stood in front of me, scared in the corner. A little brunette with beautiful blue eyes, I've been watching her for a long time. She was clever and attentive to other people, but nobody liked her very much because she was too close to herself and was afraid to communicate with her surroundings. For me the perfect target, no one will look for her.

I just stood there, enjoying her horror and helplessness. ,, Who are you? ... what do you want from me? "She snorted

,, Who am I? This is not important now and what do I want from you? Well, let's say that basically nothing ... just not to be stupid! "I said in a cold, slow voice.

"Why am I here! What is it this place? "She screamed at me,

" Enough QUESTION, I will ask now! " I shouted at her, and she just dropped her head

"What's your name?"

She looked at me with her beautiful, penetrating eyes, whispering almost impatiently, "Sarah,"

I smiled, "So Sara, please tell me, are you afraid?" She paused for a moment and was very nervous, and I used it so much

"Why should I be afraid?" She was lying to me, it was quite clear at first sight, I wanted to get her in the fear, so I broke it in. She automatically sprawled on the wall, slowly coming to her, we were so close to ourselves that there would be no paper between us, I leaned over her face and whispered, "I'll ask you once again Sarah and this time I want to hear the truth ... Are you afraid?"

She shuddered, her breath shook, and I enjoyed every moment, " ... yes, I'm afraid, I'm afraid. Please let me go home, "she pleaded hopelessly, and I did not plan to let her go, I slowly run my hand down her face down to the throat where I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall," That's good Sara. .. It is well!" I whispered in her ear.

She grabbed my hand that I had on her neck, "What are you?" I just smiled furiously, and then I said in the silence, "I am a demon!" this phrase immediately blackened my eyes.

My hearing began to drown in the agony of her shouting and horror. She was so cute.

I slowly pulled my knife out of my pocket and put it on her neck. "Do not worry I will do it quickly cause of you. I will also greet your parents Sara, they will be in good hands of mine. Goodbye, "I said, and with a very quick drag I cut her throat, then I just watched her terrified expression that fell to the ground. I smiled wiping my knife in my sleeve and then left without a word

 _* Just another worthless grain I will never have enough of their terrified expressions and shouts that will never help them. Now it's a time for the family I promised, I think we will enjoy a lot of fun together *_

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _Hey there, my next story about Supernatural, hope you enjoy leave a comment and favorite! Also, chek the other works like Fury and Riddick! LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	2. Chapter 2

(Darellene's point of view)

I sat in the cafe and waited for Daiana, whom I was going to meet today. Daiana is my friend from primary school. As I sat there, the title in the newspaper that lay before me on the table took my attention * YOUNG GIRLS BRUTALLY MURDERED * I went to read this article. (Sarah Caneth, (19), was found brutally murdered on 12 April in one of the deserted flats in Palm Street, Milwaukee, the girl was cut off and there were numerous signs of brutal treatment on the body!The murderer was not caught.) I froze, Sara, lived a block from me. Sometimes I saw her at school for geography lectures or school breaks. She was a little shy but otherwise terribly nice and especially clever.

 _* What kind of bastard could do this to her?*_

From my thoughts, pierced me a penetrating voice, "Hi, how are you?" It was Daiana, who tapped my shoulder and then sat down against me." good, what about you ?" I said without any tingling of my voice,

"But yeah it goes! What happened to you? You look pretty weird! "She raised her brows. I waved the newspaper in front of her face," Have you read it yet? "Sarah Caneth is dead, somebody murdered her!" Daiana just rolled her eyes and said, "What? And who was it? Has it already come out? "I just shook my head and shrugged, and for a few moments we dealt with the subject of Sara Caneth, but then we went to another topic.

We had fun and the hours went unbelievably fast. I almost did not notice that I should probably go home, it was almost eleven o'clock, and tomorrow I was expected to have an English exam.

"Look Daiana I would love to be here with you yet, but I have to go home my brother will be angry if I do not come in time for dinner" I pointed at my watch, Daiana smiled, "Just go and sometimes write again, "we said goodbye, and then I went home.

As I walked into the street where the Caneth family lived, I remembered Sarah. Lights were already out in their house, they were probably sleeping yet. I paused for a moment and watched the window where her room had been.

As I watched him, I noticed some the silhouettes that had drawn in just stood there for a moment as if it was looking at me and then disappearing into the darkness of the room.

 _* Fuuuu was weird *_ I shook my head and broke home.

When I finally arrived at the goal, my brother was already pacing at the door. "Where have you been so long?" He just started when I closed the door. "I was with a friend of mine, I told you in the morning that I would come later," I bragged

. ,, Later? 23:20 you find as a good time to come to dinner and do it on a school day? Sister could you not even call me or leave a message! "He immediately began to shout.

" Oh, sorry, next time it will not happen! " I left him and went to my room, "I hope so," he shouted to me until I closed the door, and for the rest of the night I learned the cursed English, which I was going to take the next day, I slept early in the morning around 2am * It will be a day again! *

(Dean's point of view)

I am sitting at Impale and drinking Whiskey at the moment. I celebrate great success, I was very kind to welcome Sarah's parents, they were so friendly and hospitable to me. So until I put a fork in eye of Mr. Caneth, he ended up putting a wine cork into his throat. Mrs. Caneth and her vain attempt to escape ended in Sara's room, where I smacked her with a baseball bat. But when I finished my work, something special gaze caught the girl standing in front of the house, just looking at me. I knew her. She was a young Sullivan. I recognized her by the character and her curly hair. My head drives me if there's any chance she'll recognize me in that darkness and at a distance.

 _* She actually does not know me, I personally did not her too, but sometimes I heard about it from a girl, I sometimes saw her with friends in the bar but otherwise nothing more, such an incomparable one will come to me. But it will change soon ..._ *

she did not have a chance to get to know me in the dark, but to be sure I will take care of her, at least I will not be bored. It is time to change the rules of the game ... this time it will be more fun than just murder but can I resist its sexy figure? Poor girl does not even know what to expect. She will suffer and I will enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the bench and prepared for the English exam. When Melissa and her barbie girls entered the classroom. Melissa is the daughter of one of the richest guys in Milwaukee and is terribly spoiled. I do not even have to say that she's a lot nasty. Surrounded by the same pipes as she (Stela, Jenna, and Brandy), she likes to bully other ordinary girls.

Melissa gave me a glorious grin, and together with her crew, she set in the first row. After a moment the bell rang and the lesson began. As soon as Mrs. Professor came to the class, she gave us two-fold and had 45 minutes to work out.

* I did learn yesterday, though I'm madly tired, I know exactly what I'm going to write. * I finished first, I passed the test and then I just waited until it rang.

Finally, it rang and I could get out of the class. As I walked out of the door of Melissa, who was coming right behind me, she pushed me, and I stumbled on the threshold of the door. "So what are you doing? Will you boast again that you have one? "she shouted at me, and I turned and smiled at her," NO, at least I will not cry that I have you! " I winked at her and wanted to leave, but she grabbed me by the shoulder and sucked at her botoxed lips, "What do you think of yourself, you one nothing? You better go down the street to pay for your rent. Or go better to lament my parents on the tomb "The other ladies laughed but I did not want to be wiped away like a girl like that " So first I live in the house and second, I would get the rent if I lived in the apartment unlike you. All this is true for you, but without your father, you would be a complete zero! At least I do not have to get money for my friends, "

she grinned"So you do not have any." My fist gripped and my muscles strained, "You know what, shut up!" she wanted to add something, but I silenced her with a raised middleman. Then I walked into the dining room.

I've been to Kristian (My long-time friend, he's a perfect stalker on the school grounds, he can figure out everything about everyone, he can break into any device without big trouble) Hi, Darellene, I heard you were really in a fight with Mellisa ! That's dense! "S

He squeezed at me just as I landed on the bench.

,,Probably not. I was pretty scared, I'm full of her! "I replied in disgust."

Kristian cried out loud, "Are you serious? She then cried at the girls' toilets that you had totally embarrassed her before the whole school and told Brendon! " After Kristian told me, I was confused because I did not just do anything to embaresed her. I shrugged, "I do not know what a fool, I did not do anything"!

The rest of the lunch we talked about English and other subjects. And what kind of clothes we'll take on the school prom.

After lunch, I went home. When I passed the parking lot at the school, someone shouted, "Hey, jerk! Sullivan turn around! "It was Brendon and his" little crew "(Mean a dumbass, according to other girls the prettiest boy from school *, In my opinion, he is nasty * and also Mellisin's boy) I stayed standing and put my hands on my side, What do you want Brendon? " I murmured dryly.

"You bitch,? Hey, who allowed you to beat my girlfriend with your friends, does it seemed normal to you? Maybe someone should give you a good lesson! "He screamed at me.

"wait for Brendon, but I did not do anything but defend myself when she started scolding me nothing more!" I tried to explain to him, he caught me in his shirt and drew me to the tip, "You are not so rough now that you do not have your fiend around huh? " he hissed and gave me a punch. I fell to the ground, my blood dripped from my mouth.

"Let's get up the little bitch!" He screamed at me, but I could not rise, my knuckles pounded and my head moved, Brendon came to me and picked me up as he was about to give me another punch, someone's voice stopped him "HEYY ! Let her go!"

(Dean's point of view)

I was sitting in Impala, and I waited until the young Sullivan left the school to follow (spy) her back home! As I sat there, I heard some quarrel when I looked out of the window to find out what was going on, seeing some kind of guy holding Sullivan by her neck. Immediately, I climbed out of the car and walked towards them, seeing how he hit her and how Sullivan fell down with blood at her mouth. I accelerated to save her just when he was about to hit her a second time. "Heyyy! Let her go! " I shouted.

Both of them looked at me, and he smiled," OOOh look a big brother arrives, what you gonna do jerk, will you cry for her help? " he was amused, I just grinned, and then added with a still calm voice, "Well, let her go and you'll know!" He gave her a brief look, then dropped her, she just stumbled and fell to the ground, looking like she was unconscious, she did not move at all, the asshole in the bombardier ran to me he broke through a quick step. He wanted to give me a punch, but I turned away and returned his attack in the form of a right and left hook. He immediately dropped to the ground and began to cry

* Well, I do not lie, he normally started crying * when his other cronies saw what had I done they rather run than help him. "Next time you think twice if you beat the girl, you coward!" I spat on him, then I started to talk to Sullivan, who was still lying on the ground, kneeling at her, her blood still dripping, I felt her pulse seemed to be all right and she was still breathing. I took a breath, took her in my arms and took her to my car. I sat her down on the back seat and headed for the hospital. * Well, Dean, you're really a bitch. The best way to get her, but you can not hurry up, it just takes time. You'll be her little savior, just so! "I thought as I left the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

(Darellene's point of view)

I woke up in the white room. Next to me was a peeping device. I lay on the bed, to the left of me was a large door, next to them was an armchair. To the right of me a window was open.

I wanted to sit down, but my head was so tangled that it forced me to lie down again.

"Do not get up, you've suffered a coma ... a brainwave." The Doctor showed up in the doorway, holding the plates in his hand, rubbing his pencil with his fingers.

"What... what happened?" I shook my head.

The Doctor smiled. "You were lucky if Mr. Rowen did not bring you in time, you probably would have fallen into a coma. If you want, I can call him, he is waiting in the corridor. "He raised his eyebrows.

I was confused, I did not do anything at all. * _Who the hell is Rowen? What happened? Why am I here?_ * I was silent for a moment and considered whether it was a good idea to call someone I did not know. * _Could he explain what happened?_ *. After long thinking, I finally decided, "Okay, I'll be glad, at least I can thank him for the rescue."

The doctor just smiled and went away, for a few moments he was standing in the door ! A young man with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He looked like a sex bomb from PlayBoy magazine. He wore a dark blue shirt, light blue jeans and a brown leather jacket. There was a pendant on his neck.

He gave me a gentle smile and said a rather harsh voice, "Hi Darellene? My name is Josh Rowen. Um ... I brought you to the hospital. "

"Ah .. thank you Josh!" I had to return the smile because he was so sweet.

After a short silence, Josh cleared his throat, "I talked to a doctor, they could let you go home in the evening. Do you want me to give you a lift? "

"No, thank you, I'll call my brother, he is probably looking for me," I said disappointedly, looking out of the window with a worried look, slowly dimming.

Josh just smiled. "He does not look, he was here to see you when you were out! HEH ... a little out here. I said I would take you home. And he said that it is no problem. SOUGHT. "

I looked at him in somewhat unexpected way. * _I do not believe my brother, as I know him, would let a stranger just to drive his younger sister at home and especially at night._ *

"Well, do you know what happened? I can´t remember! "

Josh exhaled and walked slowly to the chair, where he then sat down. His forearms leaned against his thighs and he intertwined his fingers, "You know, I was just walking around when I saw some asshole held you by neck, I stopped immediately and went to help you. I did not come when you were on the ground. Then I took you here, "he said as if it hurt him.

* _I already remembered it was because of the lying Mellisa. Brendon thought I'd hurt her and so he hurt me, though wrongly._ * "Thank you again, Josh, for being here "I said with a little smile on my lips.

"It was nice, I would not have left such a beautiful lady in the shadows," he gave me a devilish smile, which made me look down.

I blushed like a tomato, I was terribly shocked in front of him. He was so beautiful and amazing and save my life.

As I looked at it, I did not even realize that I was biting my lower lip. Immediately I stopped and looked out of the window. I just heard his grin.

"I'm going for a coffee, I'm back in a minute," he said after a moment of embarrassing silence.

I nodded, and Josh finally walked away from the room. I could relax. * Y _ou rascal,_ Darellene _you roll. He is nice ... NO he is_ God ! _So, how do you invite him to date? ... Stop, surely he is commissioned, just look at it is flawless._ * My thought crossed one thought after another. I was full of questions. But neither of them was able to answer.

Minutes were running, half hour an hour, then two and three ... when my head began to fall and I was beginning to fall asleep.

(Dean's point of view)

* _I could not tell her my name, it could be risky! So far I have managed to keep her on my side, it has been her rescuer but I am her death! There's something different about it. It is different from my other victims, how she looks at me and how red and how she laughs, it's cute!_ * Over these thoughts I rather stopped thinking fast. * E _ven to get under my skin! Not that!*_

When I looked at my watch, they showed me at 10:30. I still had a strange feeling like I forgot something. And then, FUCK SULLIVAN!" I was lying aloud when I remembered that I was supposed to take that damn girl home, I turned around like a wind and went straight to the hospital.

When I arrived there, Sullivan was asleep. I stood there for a while, enjoying the look at how happy she was breathing. Then I took her carefully in my arms and went out with her out of the hospital. I sat her down in the passenger seat and sat down beside the driver. I was a little worried that the loud V8 engine would wake her up, but no ... nothing happened, she slept like an angel.

Before I went out and noticed that the goose's skin had fallen on her. So I took off my leather jacket and covered her. She moved a little bit, but nothing else.

Finally, I went to her home. And how do I know where she lives? Her brother Sean gave me an address when we agreed to take her away.

After a while, I stood before the destination. * _Well, I must admit that the orphans live well._ * I stepped out of the car and took Sullivan into my arms.

I kicked the door a few times. After a while, Sean opened for me to start screaming, but I silenced him.

"Come on, I'll show you her room," he gestured, and when I came in, he closed the door and then he led me up into the room just across the stairs.

The room was painted gray and the posters of Nirvana and Bon Jovi were on the walls. * _Dude, that girl has a style! At least that way!_ * I put her on the bed and I left her with my jacket in order to have her back later! In the room I carefully closed the door and then left!

When we were at the door, Sean patted my shoulder, "Hey, thanks, dude, you got it with me!" He smiled

"No, it's nice. I have to go, I have something to do! "I lied.

"Sure, sometimes, let's talk, let's talk and so ... you know," he added as he rode me out of the door.

"Sure, tomorrow I'm picking my jacket, so let's go," I waved at him, and then he closed the door.

I turned and headed back to the motel. This will be even more fun than I thought.

/ _ **So here's another part of my damn short story, I hope you enjoy it. Please comment:)**_ /


End file.
